fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Family Plus
Nicktoons Family Plus (formerly known as GorgeTV Plus) was an American/Canadian cable and satelite network that launched on February 15, 2014 as GorgeTV Plus. The channel was used to burn off animated programming from Nickelodeon Family, Nicktoons Family, the former NickFamily Anime, and sometimes SurgeAnime TOO. The channel was shuttered on August 7th, 2018 due to low ratings. AuraPlus continued to be syndicated on NickFamily Plus prior to its shutdown in October 2018, and certain anime programs moved to SurgeAnime Network upon its rebranding. History TBA. Programming Final programming Daytime *6teen *The 7D *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar *The Addams Family *Adventure Time *All Grown Up! *American Dragon: Jake Long *Angelo Rules *Animaniacs *As Told by Ginger *Astro Boy *A.T.O.M. *Atomic Betty *Atomic Puppet *Avatar: The Last Airbender *B-Daman Crossfire *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *BakuTech! Bakugan *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Battle B-Daman *The Beatles *Ben 10 *Ben 10 (2016) *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Beyblade *Beyblade: G-Revolution *Beyblade: V-Force *Beyblade: Metal Fury *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Beyblade: Shogun Steel *BeyWheelz *BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz *BeyWarriors: Cyborg *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *Blue Dragon *Bobby's World *Bomberman Jetters *Braceface *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *Camp Lakebottom *Cardcaptors (Nelvana dub) *Carl² *ChalkZone *Clang Invasion *Clarence *Class of 3000 *Class of the Titans *Code Lyoko *Codename: Kids Next Door *Counterfeit Cat *Cybersix *Daigunder *Dan Vs. *Danny Phantom *Darkwing Duck *Detentionaire *Dexter's Laboratory *D.I.C.E. *Di-Gata Defenders *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Tamers *Donkey Kong Country *Doug (Nickelodeon version) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Nicktoons edit) *DuckTales *Duel Masters *Dude, That's My Ghost! *Ed, Edd n Eddy *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *The Emperor's New School *Endangered Species *Exchange Student Zero *F-Zero: GP Legend *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *Fighting Foodons *Fillmore! *The Flintstones *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Future Card Buddyfight *Future-Worm! *G-Force: Guardians of Space *Get Blake! *Get Ed *Girl's High *Gravity Falls *Grojband *Grossology *Growing Up Creepie *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Idaten Jump *Inch High, Private Eye *Inspector Gadget *Jackie Chan Adventures *Jacob Two-Two *The Jetsons *Jewelpet *Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Johnny Bravo *KaBlam! *Kappa Mikey *Kaput and Zösky *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kid vs. Kat *Kim Possible *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *LBX: Little Battlers eXperience *LBX: Little Battlers eXperience W *League of Super Evil *The Legend of Korra *The Legend of Tarzan *Let's Go Quintuplets! *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Lloyd in Space *Looped *MAD *MÄR *Magical DoReMi *Maple Town *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Max Steel *Medabots *Mega Man *MegaMan NT Warrior *Megas XLR *Mew Mew Power *Mike, Lu & Og *Milo Murphy's Law *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *Mon Colle Knights *Monster Buster Club *Monster by Mistake *My Dad the Rock Star *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Life Me *NASCAR Racers *Ned's Newt *Ōban Star-Racers *Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *One Piece (4Kids dub) *Onegai My Melody *Ozzy & Drix *Packages from Planet X *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Pandalian *PB&J Otter *Pepper Ann *Phineas and Ferb *Planet Sketch *Pokémon: Advanced Battle *Pokémon: Battle Frontier *Pokémon: The Series: XY *Pokémon: The Series: XY Kalos Quest *Pokémon: The Series: XYZ *The Powerpuff Girls (original series) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Powerpuff Girls Z *Pretty Cure *The Problem Solverz *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Recess *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Regular Show *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy *Robotboy *Rocket Power *RollBots *Rugrats *Sailor Moon (DiC/Cloverway dubs) *Samurai Jack (original series) *Scan2Go *Sealab 2020 *The Secret Saturdays *Shaman King *SheZow *Shugo Chara! *Shuriken School *Sidekick *Silverwing *Skyland *The Smurfs *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Spaced Out *Speed Racer: The Next Generation *Spider Riders *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Steven Universe *Stoked *The Super Hero Squad Show *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Tama and Friends: Third Street Story *Teacher's Pet *Team Galaxy *Tenkai Knights *Time Squad *Time Warp Trio *Total Drama *Totally Spies! *Transformers: Animated (also on Nicktoons Family) *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Prime *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Tutenstein *Ultimate Book of Spells *Ultimate Muscle *Uncle Grandpa *Villainous *Voltron *Voltron: The Third Dimension *Voltron Force *Wayside *Wander Over Yonder *We Bare Bears *The Weekenders *Weird Years *What a Cartoon! *What's with Andy? *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? *World of Quest *The X's *Xcalibur *Yo-kai Watch *YTV Family Fridays *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Zeke's Pad *The Zimmer Twins *Zoids: Chaotic Century *Zoids: Fuzors *Zoids: Genesis *Zoids: New Century AuraPlus *Angry Video Game Nerd *Clone High USA *Code Geass *Code Monkeys *Crayon Shin-Chan *D-Frag! *Danganronpa: The Animation *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School *Deadman Wonderland *Death Note *Detective Conan *Dragon Ball (Funimation dub) *Dragon Ball GT (Funimation dub) *Dragon Ball Z (Funimation dub) *Dragon Ball: Broly *Eureka Seven *Fairy Tail *Full Metal Panic! *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Happy Days *IGPX *Kill la Kill *Lucky Star *Magic Knight Rayearth *My Neighbor Seki *Naruto *Naruto: Shippuden *One-Punch Man *Ouran High School Host Club *Princess Princess *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Samurai Jack (2017) *Show by Rock!! *Soul Eater *Soul Eater Not! *South Park *Undergrads *The Vision of Escaflowne *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace Former programming *My Hero Academia Programming blocks *''AuraPlus'' (2017 - present): An overnight block broadcast on Nicktoons Family Plus from 11PM to 6AM every night. Suggestions Please suggest a show here. Suggest a Show! Category:Channels Category:Curiousgorge66 Category:Television Channels